Balin
}}Balin is one of the main characters of The Hobbit (film series). Balin was the elder brother of Dwalin and one of Thorin and Bilbo's twelve companions on the Quest to Erebor. He was also the son of Fundin, the cousin of Óin and Glóin, and nephew of Gróin. He is portrayed by Ken Stott Official Description A descendant of nobility and a Dwarf Lord in his own right, Balin is one of the oldest members of The Company of Dwarves. Wise and gentle by nature, he has been forced to live a life fraught with war and the ongoing struggle for survival. Related to Thorin Oakenshield, Balin is one of his closest, most trusted advisers – but deep in his heart, this wisest and most loyal of Dwarves harbors troubling doubts about the wisdom of the Quest for the Lonely Mountain. Background Balin was born in Erebor, born a few years before Thorin was apparently. Through Thrór's reign, Balin experienced Thrór's gold-sickness, and befriended the King's grandson Thorin II Oakenshield. Balin was on the ledge when Smaug came. He luckily left with his life and went into exile with his father. His brother was born two years after the dwarves' banishment from Erebor. About thirty years after Smaug conquered Erebor, Thrór tried to reclaim the dwarf, but the Enemy got there first. Balin fought along with his many kin, those among being his father and his brother. Thrór killed in, Balin may have seen Thorin fight Azog the Defiler. And then he thought to himself that day that Thorin would be the making of a great king. Eventually, Balin agreed to accompany Thorin to the Lonely Mountain. ''The Hobbit'' (film series) The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Personality Balin is one of Thorin's oldest friends and companions, and closest friends growing up (other than Dwalin). He was very fond of his brother, Dwalin, shown when they both laugh when they see each other's presence and bonk heads together. During the course of the journey, Balin forms a friendship with the company's burglar, Bilbo Baggins, and often teaches the hobbit about Dwarf culture. Despite believing the quest will fail, Balin continues to follow Thorin's lead, claiming that they were with him to the very end. At the end of the film series, Balin upheld what he told Thorin in Bilbo's home so long ago and followed him out on the battle for one last time. Physical appearance Skills, Powers, and Abilities Balin was a skilled and capable sword-fighter, as he was able to kill a lot in his day. However, he's not as young as he used to be, so he is a little bit rusty in fighting, but Balin is strong enough to wield a weapon. He also has proven to have an intellectual memory, as he knew which way led him and his other companions to the forges. Balin also has a bit of small, fast reflexes, such as quickly pulling Bilbo into a hallway and spotting Smaug's fire at the same time Possessions Relationships Gallery Trivia Difference from the Source Material References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Free People of Middle-Earth Category:Thorin and Company Members Category:The Hobbit (film series) characters Category:Dwarves Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug characters Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies characters Category:Deceased Category:Major characters (The Hobbit)